Into their Hearts and Souls
by PiFace314
Summary: A collection of blog posts if the Bleach characters made them.
1. Diary of a Madman

Okay everybody, this is an idea I've had for quite some time. A collection of blog posts made by… ***drum roll*** all the characters from Bleach! Tada! Okay, maybe it's not so original, but I guarantee that these blog posts will be enjoyable. These blog posts will jump from different points in the storyline of Bleach, so they may contain some spoilers. So please be ready. Not to mention that different blog posts may have different ratings. Read the short blurb that comes before each post to make sure. Anyways, this first entry is from one of my favorite characters, Kenpachi Zaraki! Woohoo! *Coughs* Sorry about that. Any way, this is his "Diary of a Madman". Ratted T for violence and swearing.

Kenpachi Zaraki

**Diary of a Madman**

Well, it's the dawn of the internet age, and Yachiru tells me if I want to be able to adapt I've got to start doing things like blogging and sending email, although I'm pretty surprised that they have wi-fi in the Seritei. I don't really care much about this sort of stuff, but if I don't use the computer Yachiru found me she's gonna start bitchin' and honestly, it's already annoying enough to have Yumichika around without having Yachiru on my case as well. Anyways, if this is a blog, I'm supposed to put in interesting experiences, and frankly, there's nothing really interesting about typing away on something that my fingers are way too big for, not to mention that if you're recovering from battle wounds nothing really fun happens. But, well… the battle itself was much more fun than any I've had in a long time. So yeah, maybe I'll write about that.

There were reports that a ryoka was on the loose. I didn't pay any attention to them, cuz usually it's just a Divison 4 member being scared off by one of mine. But when Ikkaku came back with reports of a really strong opponent to face, I knew that I was itching for a bit of fun. It took me a couple of hours to find him, thanks to Yachiru's great sense of direction, and by the time I got to him I was really ready to fight.

At first the battle seemed to be a shoo-in for me to win. He seemed to be a novice with his sword, and he barely managed to block my swings, so I showed him my weak point: basically, I showed him my chest, pointed, and said, "Try to hit me, if you can." Real big mistake. The kid was fast, I give him that. He managed to slash me, and didn't let up on his advantage. My blood and his mingled on the floor, and I was starting to grow weak. So, I evened up the score a little bit, and took off my eyepatch.

Oh yeah. FYI, for people don't know, my eyepatch is a living creature. Sounds gross, right? Well, live with it. It sucks energy away, which I know sounds stupid, but I use it to even out fights with my opponents. So, basically, if I take it off I reach my maximum spiritual pressure, which means that I'm way more powerful. But then the kid did something I really wasn't expecting: he released his Shikai. (WTF kind of name for a sword is Zangetsu? That's like calling a boy Boy or a girl Girl.)

The battle ended quickly after that. The explosion was awesome, but I did end up losing. Yachiru says that it's unfair, because both the kid and his sword were fighting. I had to laugh at that, I really had to. She doesn't realize that it was fair for him to unleash his sword, even though I couldn't release mine. Honestly, I never wanted to learn the name of my sword because I thought I could fight using sheer brute force, because there's more fun in doing that. But lately, I'm starting to recall how awful I felt when I didn't have a name of my own, when everybody had an identity, but I had nothing except a sword strapped to my back. I need to become stronger, so that I can fight more and better battles.

So, in the end, I lost to some punk ass kid. But, he was a very skilled punk ass kid, and I'd like to fight him again. That reminds me: why does nobody want to fight me? Because they're afraid of me? Oh please, it's not as if I could kill the- Oh, wait… Anyways, that's it for today. I don't think I'm ever gonna touch this computer again. The keyboard is too damn small. Stupid Apple!

Whew! That was exhausting. But that was the very first blog entry from "Into their Hearts and Souls"!I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember, if you liked it, hated it, or whatever, please comment. Also, I will take PM requests for the blogs of different people! Remember that and PM me if you want to see a certain someone write a blog entry. Eventually, I want to write a blog entry for all the mentioned characters, but that may be a bit too much work. So, I hope to see everyone soon! Next up, a blog entry from: Yachiru!


	2. Candy Blog

Hello everybody! Yes, it's time once again for a blog entry from the Seritei! Since we made a blog entry from Kenpachi last time, I thought to myself, why not a blog entry for Yachiru? And here, after painstaking hours of work (okay, not really) here it is: Yachiru's Candy Blog! Rated K because, well, she's Yachiru. She's very childlike.

Yachiru!!!!

Candy Blog!!!!!

Hi everybody!!! This is Yachiru speaking! I saw Ken-chan throw the computer I got him into the dumpster, which made me really angry, but then he told me it was too small for him, so I asked if I could have it, and he said yes! Whee! So now I have it all to myself. In this blog, I'm gonna write all about my day, every day! And I won't spare a single detail…unless it's boring.

This morning I said hello to pachinko-head, like usual. He got really angry, like usual. I don't understand why he's so angry. He's bald as an egg, so there's no use denying it. Oh, I know! I'm gonna call him egg head! Anyways, the pretty boy came out of his room and said hello to egg head, and egg head said hello back. What's up with those two, anyways? Oh yeah! You know what I think? I think that pretty boy likes egg head! Yeah! But the egg head doesn't like him back. How sad…

Ken-chan said he lost a battle yesterday, but I don't believe him. I watched that battle with my own two eyes, and the spiky hair guy (well, Ken-chan's hair is spiky, but this guy had orange spiky hair) was cheating! It was two against one, and that's not fair! If I was helping Ken-chan, we would have won for sure, but he doesn't like it when I help him. Anyways, on with the story!

I had my usual breakfast of Onigiri and tea. I asked Ken-chan if I could have candy, but he said no. I don't understand!!! He can have sushi and bacon and eggs and ham and pancakes and pork and tempura and udon and tea and sake (well not sake because it's bad for him since he's recovering from battle and stuff) and water and even pufferfish, but I can't have one stinking piece of candy for breakfast! Oh well, Ken-chan always knows best.

Then I saw Byakuyi in the hallway. Squee! I love Byakuyi! He's always giving me candy, and he's so handsome and nice, and when I'm older we're gonna get married and have lotsa kids! I can't wait! Only sometimes Byakuyi runs away from me. But that's okay. I just get Ken-chan to break down the door of the room he hides in, but he didn't do that today because Unohanahanamontana (that's my new nickname for her) said that Ken-chan had to stay in bed.

Then I did my usual laps around the Seritei. I like to run, because the Fitness Channel says that it's good for you, and then Ken-chan said that running makes you stronger, so I'm gonna keep running until I'm as strong as Ken-chan!!! Then he'll let me fight beside him, and then Byakuyi will be so impressed that he'll propose to me on the spot!

And then, after running, I went back here to type all of this down. Now I'm thinking of a good present for Ken-chan, because his birthday is coming up pretty soon. Hmm, what does he need? Bandages? Neosporin? Hair gel? Oh, I know! I'm gonna get him a PS3, and Tekken! He'll love it! It's all bloody and violent, and he might let me play! It's a good thing that I found a credit card in the hedgehog's wallet. He'll try to call on Zabimaru, but it's a good thing I covered his sword in glue. Hehehe… So that's it for now. See ya real soon!

And that's it for Yachiru's blog. Even I cringed at the amount of exclamation marks in this blog post. But, without them, Yachiru's blog post just wouldn't be the same…really. Same as always, if you liked or hated this entry please, please, please comment, and please PM your blog suggestions to me. Thanks so much!


	3. The Blog of Personal Insight

Okay, it's time for another crazy blog post from the Seritei! Thanks to some requests, today's very special blogger is… Byakuya Kuchiki! Byakuya's a pretty serious guy, but I want to try and inject some humor into this little blog post. Rated T for references to (spoiler alert) Rukia's execution date. Be warned: most of this is serious. Probably.

---------------------

**Byakuya Kuchiki's Blog of Personal Insight **(No, really, he really would call it that)

Today that little girl with the pink hair, the one from Division Eleven, spotted me again. Thank goodness Zaraki-taichou is incapacitated, lest he help that girl catch up to me. Who knows what she might have done. Force me to give her candy, or play ring-around-the-rosy, or ***shudder*** have an imaginary wedding. Zaraki-taichou really needs to keep that child under control.

Speaking of children who won't behave, I can't believe Rukia's impertinence. She knows that it is a crime to transfer her powers into a human, and that ryoka boy is traipsing around the Seritei like he owns the place! The nerve of him. I should Renji to finish the job. Speaking of that… where is he? I haven't seen him all day, and it's usually pretty hard for me to lose him, considering that head of red thorns he calls hair.

I hate these hair ornaments. I mean, I'd even have Renji's hair if it meant I didn't have to wear these things. I have really good hearing, so I know when they call these hair ornaments "hair curlers". Yes, hair curlers. What is infuriating is the fact that they don't notice that my hair is straight. Not to mention that the hair is tucked inside the ornaments, not curled around them. Honestly, some people have no idea how to properly care for their locks.

I really need to find a way to get the little girl to leave me alone. Perhaps if I disguised myself as Madarame. After all, she hates him to an extreme degree…oh, no, wait. It would never work. Even if I tried, I could never get my head to look even remotely like an egg. Oh well, I guess it's back to running and hiding again.

-----------------------

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry, but I've never been much of an expert on Byakuya. I know a lot more about the Division Eleven people and the Karakura inabitants. I'll do my best with all the others, though.


	4. Reflections on the Past

Nice to see you, everybody! Forgive me for not coming up with a blog post in a while. But now that I'm on summer break, I'm gonna try and make a whole lot more entries now! So, this one goes out to all the people who waited patiently for an entry. Oh yeah, and now, all blogs will start with the name and author. I thought it would help clear things up to put stuff in a new format.

Blog Name: Reflections on the Past

Author: Rukia Kuchiki

I have been in this prison for a week now, but thankfully they have provided me with this computer to while away the time before my death. They've taken away almost all the ways I could communicate with rescuers, even my WoW account. Not that I have anyone to communicate with that I would allow to be at risk for my sake.

Ichigo is here in the Seritei somewhere, I've heard all the reports. And just now, while Ichimaru-taicho came to "look in" on me, Renji's spirit energy blinked out of existence. But, I don't need rescuing. I have accepted my fate. I don't want anyone to die for my sake. Ichigo helped me find myself again, and Renji… I love him. No, I loved him. I never got to tell him that, but I really wish that I had, because now… it's too late.

Gin Ichimaru gives me the willies. I swear, he's just like a snake. Seriously, if he opened his eyes they'd be yellow and have black slits. Then, if he stuck his tongue out, it would be forked, just like a snake. I swear, I haven't seen a creepier person since that freaky movie, you know, The Shining. Man, I really shouldn't have watched that midnight horror marathon.

I can't believe that Nii-sama would betray me like that. Even though he is one of the captains of the Gotei 13, he's still my brother. He should still protect me, because as my Nii-sama, he has a responsibility. But then again, I'm only his adoptive sister. Maybe he feels like it's not important for him to protect me, not to mention that he may feel betrayed. I really don't know that much about my brother, do I?

Oh no! That reminds me! I'm going to miss the release of that Chappy apparel line! Aww… I was so looking forward to wearing a cute Chappy t-shirt. Not to mention that there were so many bags and bandannas that were supposed to be released at the same time. Of course, it doesn't really matter much what a condemned person wears, but still, I would have liked to go.

Well, this is the last entry I will ever make in this little electronic journal for me. They're coming to take me away (ha ha), to be executed, but you know what, I can accept it. If it means that my… yes, my friends will be okay, then I can accept my death with a smile. I will be content, because my heart will go on.

And that was Rukia's entry! I really had a good time writing this one! I really did! Im sorry that it's so short, but I wasn't sure of what else I could write for Rukia. Again, please give me your comments, okay? Arigato!!!


	5. Thoughts of A Fighter

Konichiwa, everyone! It's Pi again! Sorry if I haven't been putting up blog posts for people in a while, but I've been addicted to this game. Ehehehe… so, anyways, now is the time for me to be serious! Yes! Anyways, the blog post for today is courtesy of… Ikkaku Madarame! Expect general hilarity and a whole lot of bald jokes. Rated T for swearing, and if you look at it really hard (okay, well, maybe not that hard), some hints of yaoi.

* * *

Title: Thoughts of a Fighter (He's not very imaginative, is he?)

Author: Ikkaku Madarame

Ah, I need a break. Our stupid fukutaicho found Yumi's stash of candy, and now she is literally running up walls. And here I was, ready for a 3-hour LOTR marathon, and after that the Special Edition 2-Disc set of 300. But noooo, I have to play babysitter while Zaraki-taicho is off to 4th division again, probably to see Unohana-taicho again. Honestly, I think he's getting soft, although I hope nobody tells him I think that.

Thank god that Yumi is at least half competent… if he's not trying to fix his hair. Honestly, it's like half his time is spent staring at me, which is really creepy, or he's staring at the back of my head and messing with his hair, even though I keep telling him it's fine, so stop fixing it! I mean, my head isn't reflective, is it? Anyways, he has been acting really, really weird ever since that little "talk" with Matsumoto. I knew it wasn't safe to send him over there alone with a bottle of sake! But, he can't like me like that… can he? Nah!

But what's been really annoying me is that people want me to fill in one of the three captain spots. Yumi keeps telling me that it would be good for me to fill in one of those spots, and even Renji told me that I was "the only one". Oh, please. They could make that kid Ichigo do it, right? Besides, I have only one goal right now: to die under the command of Zaraki-taicho, even though he's becoming soft, I still want to serve under him.

Just a question: is my luck-luck dance that bad? I mean, it took me three months to choreograph that, and then people started telling me that it was extremely stupid! That's not fair! I need it as a warm-up before a battle. I mean, if you don't stretch properly before you fight your muscles get sore and then you get cramps. But yeah, I think I need to update my moves a bit. Maybe put in some of that… what is it called again… oh yeah, breakdancing!

This is Ikkaku Madarame, signing out. Oh, and if you think you're strong enough to face me, IM me: my name'll be godofwar224.

* * *

Thank you to everybody for waiting so patiently for this to come up! I'm sad to say that I haven't been seeing either reviews or suggestions lately, so please, review the posts and send in some suggestions for bloggers! Any suggestion would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Daily Doses of Yuzu

Konichiwa, everybody! So sorry that I haven't given a new blog entry in a couple of days, but I just wanted to try and make sure that Yuzu's entry is okay, because I don't really know that much about her, so I wanted to make this good. Oh yeah, a disclaimer: I do not, do not, do not own Bleach. Wahh!!! 

Title: Daily Doses of Yuzu (Okay, what?)

Author: Yuzu Kurosaki

Today I started writing a blog, because Karin told me to leave her alone. She didn't seem very well today. I hope she's not coming down with the flu, because then she'll have to miss school, and poor daddy will start crying in front of that poster of mommy again. So, I do hope that Karin just has a 24-hour bug, or even better, she isn't sick at all!

Ichi-Nii has been acting very odd lately. He's always running around with that girl ,Kuchiki-san, and I while I was cleaning his closet I found a t-shirt with a rabbit on it. Maybe he's just falling for Rukia. Aw, that would be very sweet. I hope that Ichi-Nii is okay with her.

Oh, right! I also found a doll in Ichi-Nii's closet, and I've called him Bostov. He looks just like a lion, and he's so cute! The only problem is that every time I look away, he goes missing! I think that Ichi-nii didn't want me to touch his stuff… but he doesn't really like stuffed toys, so I think it's okay for me to have Bostov, right?

Ah! I almost forgot! I need to cook dinner for everybody! But I haven't chosen a recipe yet… should I make teppan chicken? Oh no, wait, that was last night. Oh my, it's so hard to choose just one recipe. Oh, I know! I think I'll ask Inoue-san! She's the best cook I know!

And that's it for Yuzu's blog! ***Shudders*** Poor Ichigo! If Orihime is recommending recipes to Yuzu, well then, he might just die…Anyways, as per usual, please read and review. Put your opinions on any or all of the blogs in your review, as well some suggestions for a couple of new ones. Thanks!!!


	7. Faint Traces of a Smile

Konichiwa, everyone! I'm happy, because today's special blogger is… Gin Ichimaru! Woohoo! He's one of my favorite Bleach characters, like Kenpachi Zaraki! But since people didn't like his blog entry because it was a bit too serious (sob, sob) I'm gonna try to make this a bit funnier. Still, expect some seriousness, m'kay? I'll rate this one T, just in case, okay? And no, I don't own Bleach. A notice: I'm not gonna try to write this with all the nuances of Gin's Japanese accent. Imagine him saying all this with his English dub voice.

* * *

Blog Name: Faint Hints of a Smile

Author: Gin Ichimaru

Today is my last day in the Seritei. Tomorrow Aizen-sama will start up his plan, and then I'll have to leave everything behind. My position, my vice captain, even Rangiku. I know that Aizen-sama will make the world better, but I can't help but feel just a little sad about that.

That's why I have to keep smiling, so that everyone else doesn't become sad. Like Kira. Goodness, all he's good for is sighing, moping around, and drinking with Rangiku! Even then, I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Doesn't he know he'll grow old that way? Hmm… I think he always frowns because things have gotten slightly tense between him and Hisagi-san. And he thinks I didn't notice that he's gay.

But, I'm not like that. I have Rangiku. Yes, I really do love her, it's just that, I'm so scared of hurting her. I wanted to tell her everything, all about Aizen-sama's plan, but… she'd be so hurt. And I know she will be. But I've left her before, and she's strong enough. She'll live. And she's got her frickin' captain, doesn't she? Oh damn, I'm getting jealous of little Shiro-chan. But, I'll be sure to see Kira and Rangiku soon.

I just wish that I could see them. I really need to get some glasses. My eyesight is really awful. I have to go around squinting at everything! Maybe I should get contacts instead. Rangiku thinks that Aizen-sama is nerdy because of his glasses, and she might not like me anymore if I get glasses…urgh, I really don't want to go!

* * *

Eh, this one wasn't so good, was it? Well, I tried my best, and yep, some hints towards the GinRan pairing I enjoy so much. Ah well, no matter. Please, as usual, read and review. Please!


	8. Experiment Journal

Konichiwa, everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't typed up a blog entry for a while, but I've been a bit too lazy recently. Anyways, please forgive me! Oh yeah, I'm gonna be typing up the blog entry of Mayuri Kurotsuchi this time. It' gonna be kind of freaky, but it may also be a little sappy as well. You've been warned, man. Rated T for the usual swearing and adult content.

* * *

Blog Name: Experiment Journal

Blogger: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Well, this is intended to be a document detailing the success or failure of my different experiments, but considering the fact that I'm usually the only one who ever bothers to look over these experiment papers, perhaps it would be alright for me to write personal opinions.

Honestly, I do not understand why that subordinate of mine must always get herself injured. Whenever she does get hurt, I have to take time out of my busy schedule just to get her fixed. Not to mention that she doesn't even actually attempt to protect herself from these attacks. Oh no, she just has to rush right in front of me to take whatever damage the enemy can dish out. So reckless; I thought I had designed her better than that.

Everyone in the Soul Society gives me stress over my experimentation, but what they don't realize is that a genius like myself must be given breathing space. They keep talking about rights and budgets and all of the like, but if my experiments are successful they'll be getting everything back ten-fold. I mean, the always regenerating hotdog would have done wonders for feeding the population. All I need to do now is stop it from regenerating inside people's stomachs…

On a side note, I need to remember to make some sort of storage container for myself when in blob form. I could've sworn that the last time I became slime-like that pink-haired little monster from the 11th Division was using me as Silly Putty. She really needs to be disciplined. Honestly, 11th Division is filled with a bunch of savages. Oh, right, I need to get back to my experiments with humans and their tolerance for pain. What fun!

* * *

Yeah, not my best blog, but I tried. Well anyways, please review this, and check out the Bleach Whose Line is it Anyway! Yes, lame self-advertising, I know. Thank you for reading!!!


	9. Depictions of a Perfect being

Konichiwa, people! By special request, and because I also want to self-advertise (a shameless ploy on my part) I am creating the blog of… Monsieur Szayel Aporro Granz! Yeah, I think I'm gonna have fun with this, so please forgive me if things get slightly out of hand in this one. Rated T for some adult content and Nnoitra hate by Szayel. Personally, I think Nnoitra's awesome, but Szayel doesn't, so…

* * *

Blog Name: Depictions of a Perfect Being

Blogger: Szayel Aporro Granz

Yes indeed, ladies and gentlemen, your favorite Espada now has his very own blog! It all started when I was fixing my hair in the mirror, and I started to think about how perfect I was. But then, I realized that some people didn't have any of the looks or talent that I have, and so, I figured that I'd share my perfection for the whole world!

Oh, alright. What did I do today… well, I'm starting on a brand new experiment. I'm trying to create several clones of myself with casual clothing and black hair. Oh, I know that most of you are probably thinking, "Why would you want to change your hair color? It's perfect!" Well, I want to conduct a few studies in the human world, and so as to avoid contamination I need to place my soul into a sort of artificial gigai. Not to mention that pink hair does tend to stand out on humans, especially on perfect people uch as myself.

I'm sorry, but I do need to vent my frustrations somewhere. Nnoitra Jiruga is a stupid, evil bastard of a pervert. It's so bad that his middle name really should be pervert. I mean, it's bad enough he's got all of that weirdo kinky stuff under his bed (I was not snooping, I was cleaning because honestly, it smells worse in there than in my lab) but calling a woman pet-sama? And Inoue-chan is fifteen years old, at that.

Seriously, doesn't it get old to try and feel up every woman (or man) in the place? I swear, first time we met: "Hey, honey, I'm the eighth espada. You wanna check out my zanpakutou?" Honestly, it's enough to make anyone sick! Thankfully, he realized I was male and left. But, I feel a little bad for Inoue-chan, so I tell Ulquiorra to make sure that Nnoitra doesn't even get close to her rooms without me being notified. He may have noticed some itching down there…. Ehehe…

But what's worse is that he got me demoted. Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen, his stupid plan to get Nel kicked out of Hueco Mundo got me demoted, while he managed to claw his way to 5th. Stupid spoonhead. I should use that idiot's jacket to stir my new chemicals.

Oh, goodness! I've spent three paragraphs writing about that idiot, when I should have been writing about me! I sincerely apologize to all of my fans. But to answer your questions, yes, I designed my own outfit, and no, I am not a hermaphrodite. Oh, goodness, I need to finish up my experiments. Ciao, everyone!

* * *

I tried to write this to the very best of my abilities. Sorry for all the Nnoitra talk. I thought that Szayel would basically be extremely annoyed with Nnoitra because the dude got him demoted to his old position, while Nnoitra managed to get to fifth espada. Yeah, maybe I overdid it. As usual, please, read and review! 5th and 10th reviewer get cookies!


	10. The Wonderful World of Me

Konichiwa, everyone! I've got writer's block concerning a brand new series I've been working on along with my cohort Pie to make. But I think that now is the time for me to start on something I've been putting off for a while: Yumichika's Blog! So, anyways, sesshomarulova7 gets a cookie because I don't count double posts by the same people.*hands over cookie* Now remember, this might be a little bit serious, so watch out. Also, people, please, please, please review!

* * *

Blog Name: The Wonderful World of Me

Blog Author: Yumichika Ayasegawa

Okay, today we're going to talk about… oh, what's the use. How can I be all cheery and happy like I usually am when I really feel depressed. I mean, I think I'm forming wrinkles! But, surprisingly, that's not the problem. No, the problem is that I'm in love with my straight-as-a-rod best friend. Honestly, it's so difficult to be me sometimes.

I know, a lot of you may be asking, "But you keep on ranting about how stupid and muscular and bald your friend is. Why did you fall for him?" Well, I may have said that he was stupid when it came to beautification, but he certainly isn't an idiot. He knows how to plan ahead, and he's very good at predicting other people, except for me. Sometimes I have to wonder if he's blind.

Also, muscular isn't necessarily bad. I mean, if you saw him shirtless you would understand what I mean. It sends shivers down my spine every time I see him running around in battle and… oh god, I sound like those fangirls who keep making AMVs about us! A-Anyways…

Finally, I think his baldness may be his most beautiful feature. Whenever I look at the back of his head, I am able to see my beautiful face in it, and to me that surely is the clincher. I mean, I see myself reflected in him, my soulmate!

My problem is that I can't find a way to get him to become, erm, gay per say. I mean, he might already be leaning that way, seeing as he actually thinks that stupid dance of his looks cool. I mean, he looks like a failed Michael Jackson backup dancer in Thriller! Honestly, it's way too much. But… it's adorable. Whatever! I've got to go babysit Yachiru, so I need to finish typing this up. Look out for more of this blog! Au revoir!

* * *

Well, I did my best. It didn't turn out exactly as I hoped, but it's pretty good. Anyways, please review! Tell me which blogs you liked, which you hated, and who you want to blog next. Remember, 10th reviewer gets a cookie, as well as 20th, so please review!That's it for now… see you soon!


End file.
